


Blue

by WeirdShipper101



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShipper101/pseuds/WeirdShipper101
Summary: This is what Blue looks like





	Blue

Ok so you guys don't forget Blue is NOT an OC she is my friend bluethehamildork on Tumblr.

Name: Blue (not real name, just online name)  
Nicknames: Bashful (from Leo)  
Age: 14 (real age)  
Sexuality: Pansexual (real sexuality)  
Species: White human girl  
Relationship status: Dating Leo (you can find him on Tumblr as well, his username is neonleon-thechampion, and yes he and Blue are actually dating)  
Hair style: Long, wavy and blonde hair (real style)  
Eyes: Bluey-green colour (real colour)  
Height: 5'3 (Leo is 5'7, so she goes up to his shoulder)  
Clothing: Blue hoodie, black leggings and white sneakers. (real clothing)  
Positives of personality: Helpful, kind, honest, loyal, funny and passionate (real personality)  
Negatives of personality: Depressed, anxious and gullible (real personality)  
Likes: Her friends, Leo, the turtles, cooking, art, games (of any sort) magic, reading (of any sort)  
Dislikes: Arguing, death, blood, disappointing people, Hypno (real dislikes)


End file.
